For saving of resources, in some case, image formation is performed using erasable developing materials. As the erasable developing materials, there are toner, ink, and the like erased by heat. Recording media on which images are formed with such erasable developing materials are reused after being heated by an erasing apparatus to have the images erased from the recording media.
However, recording media inserted into the erasing apparatus are not always separated one by one. For example, in some case, a stapled sheet bundle, a pasted and bound sheet bundle, or the like is inserted.
If such a sheet bundle is conveyed, not only a jam occurs but also the erasing apparatus is damaged.
Concerning this problem, there is proposed a technique for setting a double feed sensor and a thickness sensor in a recording medium conveying path and, if plural recording media are simultaneously conveyed, discarding the recording media in a disposal box.
However, if a sheet bundle having thickness equal to or larger than a measurement tolerance of the thickness sensor is conveyed, not only a jam occurs but also the thickness sensor is damaged.
Therefore, there is a demand for a recording medium removing apparatus that can remove a sheet bundle having thickness exceeding the tolerance of the thickness sensor without damaging the thickness sensor when the sheet bundle is conveyed thereto, an erasing apparatus and an automatic document feeding apparatus including the recording medium removing apparatus, and a recording medium removing method for use in the recording medium removing apparatus.